


Gravidity

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was totally an accident! How was he supposed to know he'd end up pregnant?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gravidity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Love Springs Forth challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the first part of the [Love Springs Forth](http://story-works.livejournal.com/849.html) challenge.

“You’re pregnant.”

Rodney sighed, stared up at the ceiling a moment to curse Carson for having a big mouth, and then turned in his seat to look at Sheppard. The other man was stood in the doorway, arms at his side, hands clenched into fists, yet he did not sound angry or disappointed or anything; his statement was almost emotionless. “I am yes.”

John sagged to the right until he was slouched against the door frame, crossed his arms and frowned as he continued to stare at Rodney. “I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone…”

“I’m not,” Rodney shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “I guess Carson didn’t tell you everything then?”

John shook his head as he spoke, “I was reviewing the team’s medical files when I saw it: _Gravidity - 19 weeks._ ”

“Gravidity?”

“Had to look it up to make sure you weren’t dying or anything,” John said as he smiled sheepishly. “It’s a medical term for pregnancy.”

“Wait,” Rodney said as something occurred to him, “it’s in my file?!”

John raised his hands in a placating manner as he approached McKay, “Only if you have the necessary clearance.”

Rodney slumped back into his seat in relief; he wasn’t ready for people to know. Hell, if he could, he’d go back to not knowing.

“So…” John trailed off as he leaned against the table Rodney was working at, an eyebrow raised.

“So what?” Rodney snapped glaring; he did not owe anyone any explanations.

“A souvenir from a one-night stand then?”

“Don’t be utterly ridiculous John,” Rodney sneered at him. “Between running around strange planets, playing with Pegasus natives, and trying to fix every system on Atlantis, I do not have the time to indulge in sex!”

John flushed at Rodney’s words, reminded of the fact that it had been a long time for him too. “Then how-”

Rodney cut off his question, “I’m Eldred.” 

Which did not clarify anything for John.

On seeing his still confused expression, Rodney continued, “An Eldred is able to meld with another person. That basically means we attune our nervous system to theirs; it’s used to either share information or in reproduction. In reproduction, the Eldred provides both sets of DNA to their offspring, and then during the meld they alter the second set of genes using their partner’s genetic code.”

“What, no sex?” John asked incredulously to which Rodney shook his head, grinning. “That doesn’t sound like much fun. Does it at least feel good?”

“I don’t know what a non-Eldred person feels, or any other Eldred for that matter.” Rodney said as he struggled to remember exactly what it had felt like. “It’s not like sex at all obviously, but when you’re sharing one unified nervous system with someone… it’s indescribable. And ever since it happened I’ve felt,” Rodney paused trying to find the right word, “unexpurgated.”

“And that means what exactly?”

“Complete, containing all original material; like somethings been missing all my life and now I’ve finally got it back.” Rodney did not realise it, but his right hand had dropped to rub gently at his belly as he smiled softly.

“Oh,” John did not know what to say to that, because somewhere on Atlantis was a person who completed McKay. He frowned at the sudden tightness in his chest, the uncomfortable knot in his stomach, and unconsciously began growling.

A hand grabbing his arm and Rodney shouting his name broke through the haze, and he found himself looking into the other man’s blue eyes. “What the hell was that?”

John shrugged him off and backed up towards the door saying, “I wish the three of you all the happiness,” before turning on his heel with the intention of fleeing.

“There is no third person,” Rodney said quietly. “Well there is, but he doesn’t know. Or at least, he didn’t know…”

John turned slowly, “Rodney?”

“We were taken captive while Ronon and Teyla were off placating the masses. You’d been stabbed with something; Carson said later that it had been coated with a poison. You were unconscious, your wound was oozing blackened blood, and you were burning up. I had to do something! But they were primitive, and I couldn’t think of anything, so I melded with you to access your military knowledge.” Rodney stared at him beseechingly as he wrung his hands, “You have to believe me John, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t even know it had happened, not until our next medical check-up.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

Rodney snapped his mouth shut as his cheeks tinted pink before mumbling, “I hadn’t decided.”

John nodded absently as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I want-”

But Rodney did not let him finish, “I don’t expect anything from you John, this was my mistake.”

“A mistake,” John repeated, “one you regret?”

“Honestly? No,” Rodney said laughing softly. “I’ve always wanted brilliant, beautiful children.”

John spoke without thinking, “I always knew you thought I was brilliant.” The implication of his words caused them both to flush, and an embarrassed silence followed.

Rodney cleared his throat as he turned away to gather his things, “Think about it? A baby would change everything, you-”

“I don’t need to think about it Rodney, I know how I feel.” John placed a hand on Rodney’s arm, waited until the other man had turned to look at him before continuing, “I want to be a part of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so two things:  
> 1 - Rodney's description of how he got pregnant is based on the reproduction of the Asari from the Mass Effect universe, and  
> 2 - Rodney is not an alien, he is in fact a different type of Human. This was also inspired by a video game from many years ago, as such I do not remember all of the details so I made them up as I went along. What I do remember is that humanity was forced to flee Earth, and because of the different environments out there, humans adapted differently, and also there was a race that used implants to enhance themselves. As far as this fic is concerned, Earth is still fine and I have no idea why there are different races ^_^ just go with it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the second part of the [Love Springs Forth](http://story-works.livejournal.com/4719.html) challenge.

Rodney was reminded of his failed ‘date’ with Katie Brown when he walked into his quarters to the sight of a table set up for dinner; the lights of the room was dimmed and there were flowers. “What is all this?”

“Oh hey Rodney,” Shepard pulled out one of the chairs and looked at him meaningfully. “Since we can’t join the rest of Atlantis at the big sendoff for the Ambassador, I got the mess staff to put a little something together for us.”

Rodney scoffed as he sat, “You’re the one not allowed to be in the same room as the Ambassador and I.”

“That man should have kept his hands to himself!”

“He was shaking my hand John," Rodney snorted, "it’s what we do when we meet new people remember?”

Shepard’s jaw tensed as he poured them both juice, “He lingered, caressed your palm with his fingers as he withdrew his hand. Did you see the look in his eyes? It was hungry, predatory, salacious –” 

“John,” Rodney reached across the table to rest a hand on one of Shepard’s fists, the other man was growling again.

“Sorry.” 

Once Shepard’s eyes were clear again, Rodney removed his hand and sipped on his juice. “Carson wants me to come in tomorrow for a scan, he said if you come he’ll show us the baby.”

Shepard’s glance moved from his food to Rodney, “You haven’t seen the baby yet?”

“I have,” Rodney fetched his laptop and played the short video Carson had made of the fetus; its heartbeat visible. “Carson did an ultrasound after tests showed I was pregnant, he said I was about seven weeks.”

“Woah,” Shepard touched the screen softly, mouth spread wide as he grinned. “That small blob is little us?”

“Yeah,” Rodney pulled his chair around the table so that he was sitting at Shepard’s elbow, “tomorrow it will be an actual baby. If you want, Carson can check whether it’s a girl or boy.”

“You don’t know?”

Rodney shrugged, “Until you found out a few weeks ago, the only thing I really knew was that I wanted to keep the baby.”

“Rodney,” John closed the laptop turning towards him, “I said I want to be a part of this, which does not mean I’m going to take over. If you don’t want me there tomorrow, if you don’t want to see the baby, if you don’t want to know the gender; then I’m fine with that. Do things how and when you want to.”

Rodney shoved a piece of meat into his mouth and chewed slowly. There had been no excitement before, only anxiety, but things were different now. Everything had changed after he’d told Shepard the truth, because John was excited and happy and peppered him with all kinds of questions about Eldred pregnancies and babies and . . . and now Rodney was excited too. He still worried about things, especially now that he was beginning to show, but he knew that if anything happened he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Carson wants to see us at 9.” Shepard nodded happily and went to say something, but right at that moment Rodney felt a nudge inside of him. “Oh!”

Shepard searched his pocket for his radio, “Should I get Carson?”

“Give me your hand!” Rodney plucked the radio from his fingers and tossed it aside before grabbing his hand and placing it on his stomach. “I’ve been getting fluttering feelings for a while; Carson says they’re the baby moving but this was different.”

They sat in silence waiting and then, “Wow!” John beamed at him before he leaned towards Rodney’s belly, “Hello there little one, you wanna kick again for your daddies?”

It took a bit of waiting, and Rodney moving John’s hands following the fluttering he felt, but then there was another kick, and another. When nothing else happened, Rodney released his hold on Shepard’s hand but the other man didn’t immediately remove his.

“Our kid kicked,” Shepard sounded awed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late I know, but I totally forgot to post it yesterday -___-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the third part of the [Love Springs Forth](http://story-works.livejournal.com/7453.html) challenge.

John was stretched out reading a comic when Rodney walked in. “I was beginning to think you’d forgotten where our quarters were,” John said as he sat up to peer over the back of the couch. It was obvious now that Rodney was pregnant, with his belly protruding from his body and the very slight waddle to his gait. “So how’d she take the news?”

Rodney had stepped through the gate to Earth almost a month ago, where he’d spent a week with his sister and her family. John would never admit it, but the separation had been hard on him, and even now he struggled with the need to tuck the other man into his side and keep him there.

“What news?” As always Rodney’s first thought was Atlantis, which was why he’d spent the past few hours since his arrival on the Daedalus with Radek and was now, almost angrily, reading through something on his tablet. “Can you believe those fool geologists managed to poison themselves? They work with rocks for goodness sake!”

“I heard one of them licked the rock he was examining.” John pressed his mouth into the couch to keep from laughing.

Rodney’s head swivelled up to stare at him, but then his look of horror fell into a scowl. “I hope you were more serious about the situation when your life was in danger.”

John sighed as he mentally reminded himself that as much fun as it was to get Rodney riled up, pushing his blood pressure up further was bad for the baby. “Never mind that, how did Jeannie take the news?”

Rodney slowly lowered himself onto the couch, “What news?” 

“The fact that you’re pregnant Rodney,” John said slowly, incredulous.

“Oh that,” Rodney leaned back into the couch sighing, “I never did get around to telling her.”

“You’re saying you went all the way to tell your sister you’re pregnant and then didn’t actually tell her?” John fetched the little footrest Teyla had gifted Rodney. “Not that you really needed to say the words,” he said with a pointed look at Rodney’s stomach.

Rodney’s jaw tightened as he glared at John. “This,” he waved a hand around his large belly, “was not this big when I left, as you well know! It almost doubled in size on the trip back.”

“I know, I know.” John reached out and squeezed Rodney’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry Rodney.”

Rodney nodded and swallowed thickly as he turned away and John withdrew his hand and averted his gaze. Seeing the other man tear up was still something John was not used to, and most times everyone who witnessed it pretended it had never happened.

John waited until the tension eased from Rodney’s shoulders before asking, “So you showed up with luggage and a baby bump, and asked her to help you shop for everything a baby would ever need?”

“The baby’s things,” Rodney exclaimed as he looked around the room. “Did the Daedalus beam everything down?”

“Yeah,” John nodded, grinning. “It’s in the room.”

Rodney looked at him strangely as he dropped his feet from the footrest and held his hands out, “How’d they get everything to fit? Don’t tell me they put the boxes on top of each other!”

“Go see for yourself,” was all John said as he helped Rodney to his feet and then stepped aside, his grin growing until his cheeks ached. 

John followed slowly as Rodney made his way across the room to the nursery, excitement and nervousness bubbling in his stomach. As the door slid open Rodney’s jaw dropped and he slowly made his way into the room. 

The nursery was the largest of their suite’s three bedrooms. It had one outside wall that was all glass except for a door which led out onto a balcony. Dark green leaves, as if falling from a tree, had been painted onto the soft green exposed parts of the other three walls. The furniture Rodney had brought back from Earth had all been put together and was placed around the room. Toys, gadgets and other paraphernalia were scattered around the room neatly. Athosian woven rugs were covered the floor. And against one wall, spelled out in bold white letters, was ‘ **BABY MCKAY** ’.

After Rodney had stared around the room for a good few minutes he turned to John, mouth still gaping. “How- No. When did-” and flailed his arms about the room.

John shrugged where he leaned in the doorway. “It was a team effort.”

“There’s no way the three of you did all of this in the,” Rodney glanced at his watch then turned wide eyes to John, “two hours since the Daedalus docked.”

“Pulling off the impossible,” John said with a wink, “is our motto. Hey that rhymed!”

“It was still terrible.” Rodney rolled his eyes as he turned away, unable to fight off a smile. 

John hovered at Rodney’s shoulder as he moved around the room peering at everything, running his hands along the furniture and touching the softness of the toys. When he stopped at the crib, reaching down to straighten the pillow, John couldn’t help but ask, “Is it okay? Because I can get Ronon in here to rearrange everything the way you want.”

“It’s –” Rodney bit into his bottom lip as he glanced around the room again. “It’s fine John. Better than fine,” he added when he noticed John’s crestfallen expression. “When we were buying this stuff, it was just tedious shopping. But standing here, seeing everything set up… It brings home the fact that we are having a baby in a few weeks’ time John.”

“Yeah, we are,” John said moving closer, smiling. “And you’ll finally stop hogging the kid, and the rest of us will get a chance to play with them.”

“You are ridiculous, did you know that. I can’t believe I’m having a child with you.”

Rodney’s words filled John with happiness and he longed to pull the other man to him, to hold him, to hold them. “You can be pretty ridiculous yourself,” he said instead.

Rodney scoffed, “Name one instance.”

John raised an eyebrow, “How about the time you travelled across two galaxies to tell your sister you were pregnant with my child and ask her to help you shop for the kid, only to forget to actually tell her but still go shopping together?”

The grin dropped off Rodney’s face, “Do you think she’ll be angry?”

“I doubt it.” At Rodney’s unimpressed looked, he continued. “You travelled across two galaxies to ask her to help you shop for baby things Rodney. You might not have said the actual words but she’s a smart lady, and you did look a little pregnant when you left.”

“You think that’ll be enough?” Rodney asked as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

John took his hand and led him to the comfortable looking rocker, holding it still as Rodney lowered himself into it. “Of course Rodney; you travelled from the Ancient city of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy to Earth in the Milky Way, asked her help with shopping and probably bought everything she suggested.” John knew he was right when Rodney’s cheeks tinted pink. “You could just have easily asked someone else to do it, or bought everything online from the comfort of your lab.”

“Thank you John.” Rodney squeezed the hand that was still holding his, smiling up at him.

John nodded hesitantly, free hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he felt his own cheeks heat up. The urge to feel Rodney’s smile against his lips too strong to resist, John dropped to his knees and – 

– that’s when the city’s alarm sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this now and too tired to check for errors... apologies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the last part of the [Love Springs Forth](http://story-works.livejournal.com/9944.html) challenge.

When John finally gets to hold him, his son is already an hour old. He’s been bathed and fed and clothed and Carson has examined every inch of him. He has a head full of soft black hair, a cute button nose, soft round cheeks, ten little fingers, ten tiny toes, and John’s pointy ears. He is perfect as he sleeps in his father’s arms; thin lips pressed together, one hand gripping his blue blanket tightly. 

“I hope he has your blue eyes.” John says as he tears his gaze away from his son to look up at Rodney, said blue eyes barely open. “He’ll be beating off admirers wherever he goes.”

Rodney, who looks exhausted, huffs but his smile does not waver. “You an’ Teyla an’ Ronon can teach him how.”

John looks down at their son and runs the back of a finger over a soft cheek. “He’ll have all of Atlantis to teach him if we raise him here.”

“If?” Rodney forces his eyes open to peer at John. “Do you want to move back to Earth?”

“It would be better for him,” John says not looking at the other man. “Your family is there, other children, proper schooling . . . it’s safer.”

“Safer?” Rodney demands as he struggles to sit up, eventually giving up to lay and glare at John, arms crossed. “How is Earth safer that Atlantis? Atlantis is a city ship with drones, a shield, the ability to fly and you as her military commander. On Earth we’d be one family out of thousands under the protection of governments more concerned about themselves than the people they’re meant to serve. You want family for him? Friends? An education? He can get that here. We’d have to apply for colony status with the IOA but that–” 

John covers Rodney’s mouth with a hand to get him to shut up. “Hush before you wake him.”

“Fine,” Rodney hisses at him. “But we’re not moving to Earth.”

“Okay.” He feels Rodney’s eyes on him as he toes off his boots before settling down next to him.

“You’re not allowed in bed with me.” Rodney huffs as he makes space for John.

John flashes him a quick grin as he wraps an arm around Rodney’s shoulders. “Ever? Because I was hoping that now that we have a son, we could get around to having sex.”

“W- What!” Rodney splutters and his cheeks pink as he hides his face in John’s chest.

“You’ve given me a son Rodney.” There’s a serious tone to John’s words. “Would you make us a family?”

Rodney looks up into earnest eyes and a warm smile. “You’re asking for a formal bond?”

John nods once. “I am.”

“Are you certain John? Formal bonds are forever, and forever is a long time to be stuck with me.”

“I know,” John says leaning in to nudge Rodney’s nose with his own. “The thing is I really like the thought of forever with you.”

Rodney laughs softly as John leans in to kiss him, and that’s when Liam starts to wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whipped this up quickly because I really wanted to finish this fic for the challenge but it was such a struggle. Putting these few words together was like trying to make a rock bleed :( and totally not what I had first envisioned when I first planned this fic but that's all gone now and I have no idea what it was supposed to be. Enough of my whining...
> 
> Thanks for reading and I apologise.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd. I have read it multiple times, but there may still be errors. I am not happy with it, it is not as I envisioned... if only there existed technology that could interpret my thoughts into words.


End file.
